Our investigations have shown striking changes in wave transmission along the aorta with age and in arterial degenerative disease in over 200 patients. We propose to continue our study by 1) analysis of 134 patients' records transcribed to digital tape, 2) more measurements in selected age groups to increase the validity of our conclusions, 3) analysis of data of rabbits on normal and high cholesterol diets. The most promising analytic technique appears to be amplification of individual Fourier harmonics, and 4) effect of early atherosclerotic plaque on wall motion. In addition, we propose to study pulse wave velocity (PWV) in the above groups to 1) determine best method of quantifying PWV, e.g., phase velocity, cross-correlation, 2) measure variation in PWV in individuals, and 3) determine optimal methods for using PWV for screening and/or followup of children with type II hyperlipoproteinemia.